Memoirs of a Love Story
by Coffeelatt
Summary: You're my princess, I'm your prince, our love story is just like a fairytale, a sad one. Recollecting memories of our moments together, from the day we met to the day you left. You whisper your last words to me "I love you Mukuro" …dead. 6927 One-Shot


For "The Plot Thief"'s 6927 Fanfiction Challenge. I'm aware this story had already been posted once, however it will taken down once again on February the 20th, a few days after the deadline. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Summary: You're my princess, I'm your prince, our love story is just like fairytale, a sad one. Recollecting memories of our moments together, from the day we met to the day you left. You whisper your last words to me "I love you Mukuro" …dead. 6927 One-Shot

Based on the Chinese song 童话 (Tong Hua or Fairytale) a 6927 One-Shot, AU.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to the original author Amano Akira, 童话, and the plot belongs to Guang Liang's MV.

* * *

Memoirs of a Love Story

From Day We Met To The Day You Left

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, it's the name of the one I love, the name of an innocent angel. How could god be so cruel as to take him away?

I first met Tsunayoshi in my Junior Year of High School when we were both 17, we were placed in the same class and sat next to each other. When we sat together we were friends, but when other people approached me he would stay away. I was considered the 'Prince of Junior Year', and Tsunayoshi was the 'Loser'. We didn't match at all, so how did we fall in love?

Tsunayoshi always ignored me when there were others involved, he was the subject of bullying, he had a small fragile body and features like a girls. His hair was brunet colored, soft and spiky, and his eyes were big and round caramel. He was thin but also short, his small body had, as to say, no stamina at all.

He was the worse in PE, and when we had to choose teams he was always last chosen. He was good in academic subject, just about above average. Math was his worst subject, so when we had math classes I almost always got to help him. He was very good in English though, the best of our class, he loved writing stories about fairytales thus people called him girlish when they found out.

I on the other hand was good in sports, not that I can evaluate myself, but I knew from my report. I was best in most subject, not because I knew how everyone else's test went but because the teachers would always said so, and on the Ranking List at the end of each exam I would be top of our grade.

If I remember correctly I was also popular, somehow I always found myself in the center of attention, though I didn't want any of the attention people were giving me.

My name is Rokudo Mukuro, and at the time I used to wear an eye patch to cover my red eye, I had an accident when I was small, a car accident, a mafia guy whom was driving in a stolen car trying to run away, the accident involved my whole family, my parents were killed, I survived but my eyes didn't. In a second I had my eyes, in another I had none, blind. The doctors did a surgery and I had came out with a red eye and a blue one. They were mismatched, but they were my parents eyes, the red one of my mom and the blue one my dad's. First I wondered why they didn't take a pair of matching eyes, but then when I went to see my parents I saw their faces torn up, it was a horrible view, and probably these eyes I've got where the only things that survived about them.

But from my right eye, mom's eye I would cry blood whenever tears fell, so in fear I patched it.

Back to my high school life, there was this one day that was raining, and Tsunayoshi was brought up to the roof by his usual gang of bullies_. I wonder why they bothered with him, because he is weak? So many others were too, then probably because he had girly features. _I found out my answer when I accidentally eavesdropped on the girls conversation.

"_Sakura-san they brought Dame-Tsuna out." _said a random girl, most probably friend of the girl she is talking to: Sakura, she was the popular girl at school, somehow I found her always near me, it couldn't be an coincidence.

"_Good, after I'll pay them."Isn't that considered illegal business?_

"_But Sakura-san, why bother with Dame-Tsuna?" _Dame-Tsuna, that's how everyone called him.

"_His features are just too girly for a boy, slim waist, big eyes and soft hair, it's not fair, those features are wasted on a boy!" the girl is jealous of a boy?_

"_Sakura-san you're jealous of a boy?"_

"_Not only that, but he acts way too friendly with Mukuro!"_

_Because of me? He was getting this torment because of me? Then it's my fault? _As fast as I could I ran up towards the roof, there I found the gang of bullies gone, and Tsunayoshi was lying on the cold floor in the rain, he has bruises and cuts all over, there was blood trickling down both corner of his mouth, and his nose. That's when he coughed up a large amount of blood and passed out, I brought him to the infirmary, them Dr. Shamal applied first aid to all his cuts and bruises, and left him on the bed to rest, he usually wouldn't bother with boys, but he seemed kinder to Tsunayoshi, this suddenly arouse my curiosity.

"_Man, this kid always gets beaten up, I don't have any rest because of him." _he said tiredly yawning.

_Always? Isn't that a bit too much?_

"_Dr. Shamal, you seem to be kinder to him than to any other boy, is there any particular reason?"_

"_This boy, his life is messed up, you could say I'm like a guardian to him" _he smiled cheerfully, Dr. Shamal guardian of a boy? That's unusual, but most of all I was curious about this 'mess' in his life.

"_Did something happen to him?"_

"_I can't tell you, it's a private matter, you should ask him yourself" _I thanked him and excused myself and returned to my class, fourth period was about to start.

…

Fifth period, self-studies, no teacher, and everyone was making a chaos, Tsunayoshi returned to class, before I knew it I was already fond of this guy, and I walked over to help him, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder, Sakura's.

"_Mukuro_～" I just faked a smile, she sat in Tsunayoshi's place and started a random conversation.

"_U-umm, that's my seat." _his voice soft, gentle, like a whisper.

It couldn't be heard from afar, but so close I'm sure Sakura had heard him. I interrupted her warning her about it.

"_Mukuro_～ _why do you always wear a eye patc-"_

"_Sakura, he's talking to you." _she seemed pissed

"_What do you want Dame-Tsuna?" _her voice was cold unlike the one she used with me, _what a bitch._

"_Umm t-that's my s-seat." _his voice was trembling probably in fear, or maybe from nervousness?

"_Go sit somewhere else!" _she practically yelled, gathering the attention of everyone in class

"_B-but-"_

"_Tch." _she turned to slap him, I tried to shield him, and instead she slapped my face, tearing the eye patch away. When I opened my red eye she screamed, and because of the sudden contact with air my eye formed some blood-tears which trickled down my face. _Shit._

Gasp, they all seemed in fear, they took a step away from me, and that's when the bell rang, almost everyone run away, they packed their things quickly and scrammed out of the classroom in fear. Inside the classroom there was only me and Tsunayoshi, he froze behind me, I gathered my stuff and made my way to the door, he was still standing in the same position, as I turned to go.

I walked to the music room, hopefully there was no one, a piano, I loved it, it was what distracted me from whatever thoughts I had. I started playing it, my favorite tune, the melody I created, before I knew it Tsunayoshi was next to me listening.

I rushed out of the room and started running away.

It's raining, just great, and I forgot an umbrella. I left the eye patch in the classroom in the hurry, just… great.

I was making my way towards my home when I heard footsteps running towards me, I turned to see Tsunayoshi, he was trying his best to be fast, but then he suddenly tripped on thin air and slammed his head in a puddle, his umbrella fell, and when I saw him I could see his chest exposed from under the wet white school uniform shirt. I blushed and turned my head, I took off my blazer and handed it to him, he took it muttered thank you and wore it, he seemed kind of cute, the blazer was too big for him, the sleeves too long, he found it hard to expose his tiny hands.

"_U-umm, t-thank you for b-before, and you l-left this in the c-classroom." _he was stuttering on nearly every word, he held out my eye patch, I took it and said thank you, I was about to turn to go, when he grabbed my shirt, I turned to look at him, he looked embarrassed, his cheeks flushed red, his head bent down,

"_U-umm, i-if you don't have an u-umbrella you can t-take m-mine."_

He didn't release his hold, until he handed me his umbrella and I took it, held it above both of us. A look of confusion.

"_It's your umbrella, it should cover you too." _he looked up, teary brown eyes, he looked just too cute, I turned to face the other way and we silently made our way home.

"_Where is your home? We should head there first since you're soaked."_

"_I don't want to go home." _he looked sad, not wanting to push the topic further I invited him to my house.

"_Then do you want to come over to my house?"_

"_Eh B-but"_

"_You said you didn't want to go home, and my parents are already dead, I'm an only child so I live alone."_

"_Sorry… about your parents."_

"_It's ok, they died a long time ago."_

We headed to my house, when we entered I made him sit on the couch and brought him clean clothes, I found the smallest ones, of when I was 14, which still were too big for him.

I forgot to tell him where was the bathroom, so he started changing in the living room, it's not like I wanted to peek, but I noticed a scar on his left wrist, I pulled his wrist, concerned

"_Did you try… suicide?" _I knew that kind of scar too well, after all I had one too

"_I…" _before I knew it I hugged the boy

"_I have one too, on my left wrist, it was when my parents died, a Mafioso was driving, the three of us where involved in the accident, when I lost my parents I also lost my eyes, my two eyes are mismatched because one is my mother's, while the other my father's, after my parent's death I couldn't handle it and… tried suicide" Why am I telling him this? _Suddenly I blurted everything out to a stranger, I started crying, but I didn't care, I left the tears slide, from my red eye came blood, I knew Tsunayoshi would freak out when he saw it, and he did.

He quickly ran away, I expected to hear the slamming from the door, but no sound came, Tsunayoshi came back a moment later holding a tissue, with a concerned look he wiped away my tears and blood.

"_Are you ok?" _he asked, I was more surprised than anything else, no matter whom it was, everyone was scared just after they saw my eye.

I nodded,_ "Aren't you scared of my eyes?"_

"_It's kind of sad that you cry blood, but they're beautiful." _his kind voice, cheered me up.

Tears stopped, but then both our stomach's growled at the same time.

"_I'll go buy something to eat."_

"_Eh? You don't cook?" _he seemed to have stopped stuttering, probably at easy now.

"_Whatever I make comes out raw or burnt."_

"_C-can I cook then? I-I mean always eating convenience food is not healthy and-"_

"_But there isn't any food in the house."_

"_I'll go buy."_

He turned and ran out, after ten minutes he came back with a bag of groceries, he immediately started cooking, and when he was done he called me over to the table.

"_I never expected you would be able to cook."_

"_I always cook for Shamal and me."_

"_Shamal?"_

"_Dr. Shamal, you could say he's like my guardian. My family's a bit… haha" Nervous laugh "It's just that my dad is a Mafioso, my mom ran away from the constant abuse and I kind of take refuge over at Shamal"_

"_Oh" What do I expect? I was speechless, I always thought his parents were great and his mom loving and caring. Why?_

_So he had bad family background too? And a Mafioso?_

We started eating and then for some reason he stayed over, the next morning his clothes were clean and dry, we walked to school together.

We arrived at the classroom and sat at our desks.

I heard the new gossip around: me

"_That's the Demonic Illusionist."_

"_Don't be fooled by his face."_

"_There is a demon in that body."_

"_His eyes are mismatched, disgusting."_

"_He doesn't even wear the patch anymore!" _right, the cat was out of the bag, so why bother covering it again?

"_Stop it, Mukuro isn't a demon!" _This was Tsunayoshi, it surprised me how he stood up for me though being shy and timid, for a second I thought I saw his eyes narrower and golden, must have been my imagination.

"_Oi, Don't bother with Dame-Tsuna ever again, he must be a demon too, there's no way a normal person could look so much like a girl and stay by the Demonic Illusionists side!"_

That's how I finally got close to Tsunayoshi… The next few days the rumors got worse, and Tsunayoshi felt guilty.

"_Mukuro sorry, it's because of me, and also you're friends are…"_

"_It's okay, you're my true friend after all! People who get scared of me because of this eye, I don't consider them as friends."_

"_B-but-"_

"_I'm also relieved, I hated all that attention"_

_Since the day Tsunayoshi prepared lunch for me every day, he's worried that I might eat junk food or not eat at all._

For the next few months we got along really well, but then one day…

_I'm tired, I'm such an idiot forgetting homework at school, huh? What's with all this mist? I can't see a thing,_ I just returned to class to take my homework, butbefore I knew it I was already lost.

"_Stop it!" voice? Sounds familiar, _I'll go to see what's happening, might as well ask for directions.

…eh? Tsunayoshi?_ And that man is…! _

"_Father stop it, you'll kill mom."_

The woman was crying desperately trying to cringe out of the so called 'Fathers' hold, while Tsunayoshi tried to stop the drunkard,_ I knew that man_, I really wanted to help out, but I was just too surprised_, _startled._ Then suddenly my mind blanked out, all I wanted was to kill the blond man standing in front of me, the same man of that day, the man who destroyed my life, the man that killed my parents, the man that took my eyes… the next thing I heard was a loud THUD._

The woman was now lying dead, that man hit her with a bottle, Tsunayoshi was, huh? His eyes changed, they became narrower, and golden colored, I could feel heat coming from him also from afar, Then he suddenly grabbed the man's throat and the next second he was lying dead, and Tsunayoshi was unconscious.

After I caught Tsunayoshi and brought him over to my house, I had brought over Shamal for a check, I told him everything, the man told me _"This kid has problems, it's because of his father, when he's in pure rage he tends to lose consciousness and do things against his will, you should be careful " then that day when his eyes turned golden it wasn't my imagination, pure rage huh? _Tsunayoshi was unconscious for two days, and when he woke up.

"_Mom!" _I looked at him surprised, but then I told him about what happened that day… I left out the part of him killing the so called 'father'

He froze and stayed on my bed, I bet he's in trauma, then tears started coming out of his eyes, I comforted him as best as I could…

"_Cutting your veins won't kill you." _He suddenly said, he had calmed down by now, but his voice was cold, emotionless.

"_Cutting your veins won't kill you…" _I repeated, I could understand him, trying suicide, as in those movies, when you're so desperate you would just cut your veins, but it won't kill you, yet, still, the pain distracts you from hurting on the inside.

It was a trauma for him, but then trauma's pass, and you get better. Tsunayoshi started to live in my house since then, and soon we were in our Senior year, hopefully Tsunayoshi never became like 'that' again.

"_What should we do for the school festival?"_

"_Let's do something we won't forget easily, after all we're in our last year of high school."_

"_How about a play?"_

"_Sounds good"_

"_Anyone has any idea on which play?"_

"_Hmm, how about Beauty and the beast?"_

"_Fine with me"_

Along the years me and Tsunayoshi got better and actually fit in the class, some people still feared me, after that eye accident though Sakura and followers all transferred schools.

"_Then who's gonna be Belle?"_

"_How about Sawada?"_

"_Sawada? But he's a guy…"_

"_Haha, but he looks cuter than any of us girls."_

And along the years Tsunayoshi became the 'kawaii' one, he was popular amongst girls for being 'kawaii'… poor guy, must've scarred his 'manly' heart…

"_Then what about the Beast?"_

"_Rokudo-san, he is the most handsome in this class" _Me? No! But then I don't want other guys to kiss Tsunayoshi, there is also a kiss scene in the play right?

But after all we gave in at the pleading looks of our classmates and took the roles of Beauty and Beast.

…

It was the day of the play, and we were eating on the rooftop, our hiding place, it was always empty.

"_Oi Tsunayoshi, are you secretly happy to be the Belle?"_

"_I-It's not true!" Blushing, cute!_

"_Haha, I'm joking, let's go to prepare now."_

We prepared, Tsunayoshi looked beautiful, a wonderful long yellow dress over his thin body, his hair was tucked down by a hair straighter, though flat-chested no-one could tell THAT was a guy.

Our version of Beauty and the Beast was however slightly changed:

_Once upon a time lived a merchant with his 3 daughters, because of a storm he lost all treasures and was in debt, they worked hard, but upon hearing the news that one of his ships survived the merchant decided to search it on his own, asking any gifts for his daughters he was asked to buy them riches. Thought the smallest asked only for a rose. Finding the ship broken he sets to return home, only found himself lost, he sees a beast, and asks for a rose, the beast cast him prisoner, and wanted him to trade his daughter for his freedom, hesitant he accepts. The daughter Belle, starts living with the beast, and slowly they fall in love with each other, thought not being the perfect prince Belle accepted him anyway._

_Kiss scene, am I supposed to kiss Tsunayoshi? _Both our faces are red, the audience is cheering

"_Kiss! Kiss!" _I lean closer, my heart beating fast, then Tsunayoshi closed the distance between us, whistles and cheers.

_The beast became a prince, and they lived Happily Ever After…_

I remember it, that day, that play, is what brought me and Tsunayoshi together.

When the play finished we started heading home, on the way home something surprising happened, I remember it as if it was only yesterday:

"_U-umm Mukuro…"_

"_W-what is it?"_

He stopped walking, so did I, the streets were deserted, sunset, it was one of those scenes right out of a movie.

"_I-I… l-like… Mukuro." _Like me? I… Tsunayoshi… me?

"_I-I like you t-too." _it felt strange admitting it, but I liked a guy. I turned away embarrassed thus I couldn't figure out Tsunayoshi's expression.

"_U-umm Mukuro would you w-want to go o-out t-tomorrow?" _A date?

"_Y-yes."_

"_T-then l-let's meet at t-the plaza a-at 10, t-today I'm s-staying at Shamal's h-house." _he ran off, I couldn't stop the heat from my cheeks and the loud pounding from my heart for the rest of the day. _Nervous much? Yeah._

_That was our first date, as an official couple._

Then the day finally came, I wore a button up black shirt and skinny grey jeans. I found myself arrive at the designated spot half an hour earlier. Tsunayoshi came with ten minutes to spare.

"_Sorry, am I late?" I was enchanted by him, he was wearing a jeans mini-skirt, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and white flats, he looked adorable, he even had lipstick on!_

"_No, we're both early, but w-why are you dressed like that?" Like a g-girl?_

For a moment Tsunayoshi was confused, but then he understood what I was talking about and became red in embarrassment.

"_I-it's Shamal, I told him about the d-date and he told me to go dressed up like t-this."_

"_But isn't the shirt too big?"_

"_It's one of my usual shirts, I didn't want to wear one of Shamal's skimpy ones." sure I wouldn't want that either, _soon I noticed that some guys were staring at Tsunayoshi with lustfull eyes and unconsciously took his hand.

"_Let's start by going to the Zoo._" I practically dragged him all the way to the zoo, there we started by going to the aquarium,

"_Wow, amazing!"_

"_Look Mukuro!" _Tsunayoshi was pointing to one in particular, he looked so innocent, I turned to watch the said fish.

"_Ah! It's a shark, it has big yellow teeth, it's ugly."_

"_It look like you!" What?_

"_W-Where does it look like me? Are you saying I'm ugly?"_

He giggled and ran out of the aquarium, I chased after him, and when I finally caught him we rolled on the field, yes it was going to be a wonderful day.

We continued our little trip around the zoo till we finally got out tired, we sat in the nearby bench in the nearby park.

"_Oh? Now that I think about it Tsunayoshi, what's in that basket you're holding?"_

"_Ah this? I brought food for a picnic want to eat?"_

I nodded, we set the cloth on the lawn and sat on it, everything looked delicious, sandwiches, sushi, fruit salads, and mini apple pie.

I ate everything he gave to me ,it was delicious as always and when he gave me the apple pie I felt a bit daring, I took a bite first and…

"_It's too sweet."_

"_Is it sor-" _before he could go any further I kissed him, giving him a piece of the pie by mouth, he was stunned and red of course,

"_I told you."_

When we were done we began to walk, then he suddenly grabbed my hand and we walked hand in hand lovers style, his hand was small, but I felt warmth coming from it.

I decided to lead him to a secret place, the mansion I used to live in.

That mansion, I remember, wonderful memories came from it, but also painful ones…

"_Wow, what's this place?"_

"_It's the mansion I used to live in with my parents, let's go in."_

I lead him to the music room, the whole house was dusty, it became dirty over the years, but it was exactly how I remembered it.

I sat at the piano stool and started playing, Tsunayoshi sat beside me and leaned his head on my shoulder, while I played.

"_What's this song called?"_

"_I don't know, it's uncompleted"_

"_Did you compose it?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_it's a wonderful melody, it's cheerful, but at the same time sad, it's bittersweet!"_

He turned to kiss me, I kissed back, but then I felt liquid on my face, blood, Tsunayoshi had a nosebleed.

When he noticed it himself he apologized.

"_Huh? Oh well, I guess it happens" _I helped him clean up

_If only I noticed then, the constant blood that came out of him…_

Then we were done with our Senior year and we decided to move to America for college.

We went to Oxford, in New York, it was a big noisy city, I remember how Tsunayoshi always complained about it.

"_Noisy! Why do there have to be so many cars? Why do they need to listen the music at the highest volume?"_

"_Haha, you'll get used to it."_

He sat in the bed still in his pajamas, and had a cushion over his ears.

"_How about we go out sightseeing?"_

"_Good idea, might distract me from all this noise!"_

America was a wonderful place, we got an apartment together and started college, we made friends, and then after only two years even college was over, I helped Tsunayoshi study and we graduated a year early. He wanted to be a story writer, he had a degree in English, after all he loved fairytales, once I asked him why…

"_Tsunayoshi, don't you think you're a bit old for fairytale?"_

"_Demo (but)… I love them!"_

"_Why such passionate love for stories?"_

"_Because they always end with 'Happily Ever After', I love writing the happy endings."_

"_You sound like a kid!"_

"_It's true! But… fairytales are all lies."_

"_Eh? What do you mean?"_

"_Love doesn't last forever, 'Happily Ever Afters' are all lies, no one will ever live without experiencing pain and hurt at least once! Such perfect princes don't exist!"_

"_Hey, you don't have to cry because of that! I'm sorry ok?"_

"…"

"_I'll be your prince then."_

"_But still I'm no princess."_

"_You are MY princess."_

"_Thank you…I love you Mukuro."_

How long I dread to hear those words again

Then there was this one time:

"_If you're a prince, then we are like in a fairytale."_

"_Huh?"_

"_We'll have our happy endings right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I'll pray that the angels will watch over us haha."_

"_Then I'll be your angel, I'll spread my wings and protect you forever…"_

Yet I couldn't do a thing, as I am now watching you die.

…

Three months ago:

"_I nearly finished the song."_

"_Really? What do you want to call it?"_

"_I'm still deciding, I haven't put in the lyrics yet"_

"_How about 'Fairytale'?"_

"_Sounds fine."_

_Then we got back to Japan, and one night when I finally finished the melody we headed to the old mansion, it was starting to fall apart, old as always, and dustier than before. Just like that time I lead him to the music room, where I started playing the piano, Tsunayoshi stood beside me watching me, and then I heard a loud THUD._

"_Tsunayoshi! Tsunayoshi!"_

He fell, unconscious.

I panicked and quickly brought him to the nearby hospital…

That was when we found out the truth, when Tsunayoshi woke up the doctor told us clearly that he had leukemia. _Leukemia._

"_He has Leukemia, did he had any blood losses from time to time?"_

Now that I think about it._ "…Yes."_

"_His chances of surviving a surgery is below 10%"_

"_How much does he have left to live?"_

"_About three months."_

That's when I felt my heart break apart, _only three months! …_And now three months were over.

I remember as the doctor left us some time alone I started to cry.

"_Mukuro, it's alright, I'll live my three months to the fullest, if you cry you make me cry too!"_

_He caressed my cheeks and with his hand he dried both my tears and my blood-tears._

"_Mukuro, do me one last favor…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Can you complete the song for me… please?_

"_Yes."_

I watch Tsunayoshi as he woke from his dream, since three months ago he began to sleep longer, every time I would worry that he wouldn't wake up next, but he always told me to not worry.

"Mukuro, that expression again, I've lived my three months to the fullest!"

"Tsunayoshi…"

"More importantly have you finished your song?"

"Yeah"

"Can you play it for me?"

I walked over to the piano in the room and started playing our favorite tune, the song we both loved, the song our last hopes lied in…

"Forgot how long it's been  
Since I last heard you  
Telling me about your favorite story  
Thought for a long time,  
Began to worry.  
Is it me who did something wrong?

You cried and said to me  
That fairytales are all just lies.  
I couldn't be your fairytale prince.  
But you don't understand  
Since you gave me your hands  
Stars in my sky began to shine.

I'm willing to change into  
The angel in those fairy tales  
Just turn my arms into wings and hold you near.  
You must believe, believe that we will be like a fairytale,  
Ending with happiness and love.

You cried and said to me  
That fairytales are all just lies.  
I couldn't be your fairytale prince.  
But you don't understand  
Since you gave me your hands  
Stars in my sky began to shine.

I want to be your fantasy  
The angel that you used to love.  
Just turn my arms into wings and hold you near.  
You must believe, believe that we will be like a fairytale,  
Ending with happiness and love.

I wish to be your fantasy.  
The angel that you used to love.  
Just turn my arms into wings and hold you near.  
You must believe, believe that we will be like a fairytale,  
Ending with happiness and love,

Writing our ending together."

And then that machine started beeping, in a second I was by Tsunayoshi's side, I knew he wouldn't live for more than a few mere seconds more, I heard doctor's footsteps rushing, and then Tsunayoshi's last words:

"I'll believe in our happy ending, I'll believe we can write it together, because when the whole world left me you were the only one by my side, as long as you remember me I'll be happy thank you, I love you Mukuro."

* * *

Thank you for Reading.


End file.
